The present invention relates generally to drive mechanisms, and more particularly, to a linear adjustment mechanism for use in translating optical elements, and the like.
Conventional linear drive and adjustment mechanisms known to the present inventor are typically large with about 7-9 parts. Conventional linear drive mechanisms typically have shafts, collars, clutches, torque knobs, and linkages. The conventional mechanisms are too large and heavy for use as hand held devices.
It would therefore be desirable to have a linear adjustment mechanism for use in translating optical elements, and the like, that requires fewer components and is lighter than conventional devices designed for similar use.